


For Those Aroused By Sound

by konigin



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Porn With Plot, Slow Burn, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 20:16:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19325326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/konigin/pseuds/konigin
Summary: Betty talks with her favourite uploader on gonewildaudio, a forum for audio pornography, and gets to know him fairly well. Meanwhile, her senior class receives a new substitute English teacher that all the girls seem to fawn over.Somehow, these incidents are related.





	For Those Aroused By Sound

**Author's Note:**

> Not even going to lie this is just the culmination of the fact that I haven’t written smut in MONTHS and it’s my best method of defeating writer’s block. I hope you enjoy, feel free to leave a comment no matter what it says, I’d love to know what you all think :)

   "I believe in the rapture, for I have seen your face."  
  
\- Mermaids by Nick Cave and The Bad Seeds  
  
  
  
               Mr. Jones was the talk of the school. Betty was a fairly new student, but the new English teacher had only begun working today. Apparently, the teacher that she’d already grown accustomed to had an accident and wouldn’t be able to teach for a few months, so they hired Mr. Jones to take her place until she’s well again. Now that she was settled in her seat for class, she was curious to find out what everyone had been obsessing about since first period. Kevin, her best friend, leaned over to her and whispered, “That’s our new teacher!?” Betty hadn’t even looked yet, she was too busy pulling out her work and double-checking that her essay looked correct. The idea of everyone wanting to fuck the hot new teacher was so childish, so clichéd that she could barely believe it. That is, until she looked up. The man was fucking gorgeous. His jawline was simply ridiculous, and his eyes were dark but piercing. He dressed almost as casually as the students, wearing a faded grey t-shirt and black pants. He had dark hair that occasionally drifted in front of his face, which Betty was sure everyone wanted to run their fingers through and yank. Hell, that’s what she wanted to do. She heard Kevin snort beside her, tearing her away from her thoughts.  
  
               “You’re drooling,” he teased, and Betty’s hand rushed up to her lips to wipe anything away, but when his hand came away dry he rolled his eyes.  
  
               “You’re a shit, Kevin.” She smacked his arm with her essay, and he giggled quietly. Still, she couldn’t help but smile. The only reason Betty was in school now was because Kevin gave her the strength to confront her parents. To tell them she was either going to 12th grade or running away, because she wasn’t going to be homeschooled any longer. She thought she’d end up on the runaway route, but soon after she confronted them, Riverdale began to take a turn. It started with Jason Blossom’s death, then rumors of the south side becoming more dangerous. Peddling drugs, threatening north siders. It didn’t help that her sister was gone for the time being. Betty guessed her parents decided they’d rather her be in school and come home safe than be out in the streets with a killer on the loose. It may not have been the greatest circumstance to transition into a real school, but she was grateful for the opportunity all the same. As much as Kevin teased her, he was her rock while she was stuck at home. Now they had classes together everyday, she felt like a normal kid. Thanks to him. 

 

             “Hello class,” the new teacher spoke up, easing his hands into his pockets after writing his name on the board. “My name is Mr. Jones. I know we’re almost halfway through the year, but my job is to get you all to graduation in one piece. As you may know, Miss Lasky’s been in an accident and likely won’t be able to come back in time for the end of this year, so you’re all stuck with me.” He smiled, and Betty was surprised the whole class hadn’t erupted into lovestruck sighs. If nothing else, that smile was evolutionarily designed to steal your heart. Not to mention, his voice. She was always a sucker for a nice voice. Betty couldn’t help the cocky little smirk that spread across her lips, leaning back in his seat as she kept her eyes trained on Mr. Jones. Of course she knew rationally that nothing would ever happen between her and any teacher, but as a horny teen she figured there was nothing wrong with a bit of fantasy. Especially since every other girl in the room was likely thinking the same thing. “Now, I’m gonna go around and call out your names, you say if you’re here and if you wanna be called somethin’ else.”   
  
               Betty’s eyes never left Mr. Jones’ face, watching him with as much attention and excitement as everyone else (aside from Kevin, who watched Betty with great amusement between glances to the teacher.) She memorized every expression. The way he got crow’s feet when he smiled, and the way his smile sometimes made only one side of his lips lift in a near smirk. And of course, those perfectly kissable lips. It didn’t take long for Betty to decide that her new teacher would also be her new favourite fantasy material. 

  
               “Elizabeth Cooper?” Betty’s eyebrow twitched with a bit of surprise, she barely even noticed that her teacher was now looking around the room expectantly. She held up her hand and grinned.  
  
               “Here. I go by Betty.” Mr. Jones’ gaze was suddenly trained on her, and his eyebrows rose curiously. He made no comment, he only checked off Betty’s name, continued through the roster, and set the clipboard down to address the class.  
  
               “Now, if you’ll pass your essays up to the front row, we can get started on today’s lesson. Today, we start reading The Great Gatsby.”  
  
  
~~~

  
  
               The whole way home, Kevin was making fun of Betty via text. So Betty liked to appreciate the new teacher, so what? It’s not like she was being a perv. She was being a bit flirty, maybe, but she still wasn’t as bad as one of the girls who tried to slip him her number. She was glad she didn’t have any extracurriculars yet, because she was sure she would be too keyed up to focus on much today.  
  
Betty: sorry Kev, don’t have time for ur textual abuse today, got a date with a King ;)  
  
Kevin: omg can’t believe you’re actually messaging that guy, isn’t he old???  
  
Betty: he’s 22 :p  
  
Kevin: you don’t know that, he could be pushing 60 for all you know :P  
  
Betty: whatever  
Betty: i’ll see you tomorrow  
  
Kevin: have fun!  
  
Betty: you know I will

  
               Betty grinned as she hurried off to her room once she got out of the car. It was almost 4:00 already, which meant that KingJIII had likely posted his newest recording. She locked the door quickly and darted over to her bed, sitting back against the headboard and grabbing her laptop. Her fingers tapped impatiently at the keyboard until she was brought to her most visited site: https://www.reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio. Right there at the top, one of the first new posts to show up was from her favourite poster.  
  
 **[M4F] The Way You Like It [Mdom] [passionate] [teasing] [rough] [growls] [whispers] [degradation] submitted 13 minutes ago by KingJIII** **  
**  
Betty opened the link in a new tab and clicked on the orange [ON AIR] icon at the top of the page, bringing her to his newest message.  
  
  
  
**re: Good Girl** from KingJIII 8 minutes ago  
  
Evening. I know you just wait by the computer every day to hear my voice, so today’s recording is especially for you. I hope it makes the wait worthwhile. Let me know what you thought.  
  
               Betty couldn’t help but bite her lip and let out a hungry little whine as she typed her reply, whispering it to herself. “Don’t I always? I’ll send you my thoughts as soon as I finish it…” She ended her brief reply with a winky face and sent the message, finding the tab and opening up the soundgasm link. She set the laptop down, took out her phone with the camera app opened, and leaned it against the laptop. She left it so it could get everything but her face, and she quickly yanked off her clothes and tossed them away. She was already so wet with anticipation. She put her headphones on, started recording, and began playing the audio with her teacher’s likeness stepping in for a mental visual of the voice that came over her headphones.

  
               “There's a certain way you like to be fucked...isn't there?” Right off the bat, Betty let out a shaky sigh of relief. She started slowly stroking and teasing over her thighs and breasts as the voice continued, his tone somewhere between a teasing whisper and a growl. “Mmm, I know there is. And I'm going to do it to you... every time. Make you want me. Make you crave me. Make your body ache. My fingertips will trace your skin as I start slowly... kissing you deeply as my hands cup your face. Making you moan into my mouth... let me hear how badly you want me. Let me feel how much you need my hands to explore your body...slowly pulling at your skirt, my fingers pulling at your hair...” KingJII, who Betty usually called King, paused as he let out a slow, quiet moan.   
  
               “Do you like it when I press myself into you? Do you like knowing how hard you make me? Is that why your eyes light up, showing this dark little side of you? You pretend to be so submissive, but you know you’re a tempter - pudding in my ear, knowing it’ll only drive me to be firmer with you. Harder. Rougher. And that's what you want... your moans to pull out the animal inside me... The need to rip your clothes from your body... The need to explore every inch of you with my mouth… I know just how to lick and tease you, fingers thrusting into you as you fall apart... Making you cum, screaming, before commanding you to kneel and take my cock into your mouth.” Betty bit her lip, allowing some noises to escape her throat but only enough for the phone to pick them up without her parents hearing. Her mind wandered to the image of her teacher, Mr. Jones commanding her on her knees just like King was now. The combination of this voice and her teacher was enough to drive her crazy already.   
  
               “I want you to wrap your lips around it...do your best to take every… fucking… inch. Show me how good you can be. Show me how badly you need to please me before I even think to please you,” King moaned, a little growl escaping his throat and Betty could hear faintly the sound of him stroking himself in the recording. “You know you hold some power over me with my thick cock in your mouth... watching my head tilt back in pleasure. You're greedy for my moans, greedy for my growls, and I know you want them in your ear. I’ll tell you to stand up, forcefully. And without missing a beat, I’ll lift you and pin you down on the bed. You are mine. Mine to own. Your body, your mind, your  _ orgasms _ ...it all belongs to me.” He paused again, this time less for effect and more because he was losing his train of thought with how good he felt. Betty knew that’s what it was, she’d heard the stuttering moan during an involuntary pause enough times to know.   
  
               “There’s no point in starting slow and gentle. You can’t get off on just that alone. You want it rougher. Dirty. And that's exactly how you're going to get it. Sharp, deep thrusts as I fuck you, holding you down and making your body mine. All fucking mine, you little fucking slut. And you’re always so good for me...taking every last inch of my hard cock. I’m going to make you scream,” King began to lose control, his voice shaking as his whispers get louder, the sound of him fucking his fist louder now as he moved faster, and Betty’s fingers, which moved to tease her sensitive little clit long before then, increased speed just as much. She hated how easily she could get riled up from this stranger, but this stranger also knew everything that made her tick. “I'm going to watch your body shake, and I’m going to make you cum untouched for me. I won’t stop fucking you until you do… Please baby, cum for me… Come on, come on, come on! Cum! Feel my cock so deep inside you, right where it belongs and  _ fucking. cum. for. me _ !” Betty covered her mouth with her free hand, panting and moaning loudly against it as her body tensed up. Just as King let out a loud, groaning growl, he too hit his limit and came, a little further away from the microphone so he wouldn’t clip it. Betty’s body shuddered as she came down slowly from the high of her own orgasm, stroking herself through the aftershocks before she held her wet, shaking fingers out toward the camera, showing off her “thoughts” with a breathless little laugh. As she reached over to stop recording so she could send the video to King, the final words of the audio made her shiver with excitement once more.   
  
               “I know you. I know that's exactly the way you like it.”   
  
               He was too right.


End file.
